


Off-Limits

by Leandra



Series: Leandra does Kinkalot 2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Forbidden, Forbidden Sex, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, clandestine meetings, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leandra/pseuds/Leandra
Summary: Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Kink Bingo fill: Forbidden.“Don’t even think about it, unless you have a death wish, Sire,” Leon hisses softly. “It’s Balinor’s son, he’s the Druid Prince, the next Dragonlord. He’s untouchable. He’s also a magic user.”“I wasn’t-” Arthur starts, but then bites his own tongue, because he was definitely staring and definitely thinking about how the druid boy would look underneath his clothes and possibly beneath him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Leandra does Kinkalot 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869424
Comments: 73
Kudos: 379
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Off-Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to highfunctioning-clotpole and Raina for the beta :-) <3
> 
> Please check out @blueskysunnydays wonderful artwork for the story here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590248>.

Merlin has dark, curly hair, pale skin, blue eyes like the summer sky and the most ridiculously sharp cheekbones Arthur has ever seen. He stands tall and lithe, arms slender and long, the dark-green fitted leather vest he’s wearing accentuating his lean form. When he walks, his long green cloak swishes around him like it has a mind of its own. He’s the most beautiful man Arthur thinks he has ever seen. 

An elbow digs harshly into Arthur’s side, causing him to wince and scowl at his companion.  
“Don’t even think about it, unless you have a death wish, Sire,” Leon hisses softly. “It’s Balinor’s son, he’s the Druid Prince, the next Dragonlord. He’s untouchable. He’s also a magic user.” 

“I wasn’t-” Arthur starts, but then bites his own tongue, because he was definitely staring and definitely thinking about how the druid boy would look underneath his clothes and possibly beneath him. 

“Right,” Leon mutters and Arthur decides to ignore the eye roll, because Leon is one of his oldest and most trusted friends. 

*-* 

The peace treaty between Camelot and the druids has been a matter of long negotiations and it has been a long time coming. Sorcery in Camelot is still forbidden, but druids are welcome behind its walls now as long as they adhere to the rules: There’s not going to be magic in Camelot, but druids are allowed to come to the market and trade. On the other end of the bargain stands the powerful support the druids can give in Camelot’s defense: Their dragon force. The signing of the treaty is a somber affair, but Balinor, the Druid leader and the most powerful Dragonlord has invited the Camelot party to stay for a night of festivities. 

Arthur has to admit that while the druids appear to be simple people without much need for ornamentation or grand gestures, they certainly know how to prepare a lavish feast. There’s wild roasted boar (among the Camelot party, the knights are whispering how it’s so crispy and tender because it was cooked in dragon fire), grilled trout and rabbit stew and the berry wine served in wooden cups is sweet and flavourful. 

Balinor and Uther, despite their differences, seem to get along just fine, and their mood is easily transferred onto their men. Besides Balinor, Merlin sits cross-legged, ripping tender parts of boar into bite-sized pieces and stuffing them into his mouth, his lips and fingers juice stained. His laugh is bright and infectious and his smile is the most gorgeous thing Arthur has ever seen. When he speaks, his voice is strong and his mind is razor sharp, his sometimes stingy words soothed by his sense of humour. 

Arthur has a hard time looking away from him. 

*-* 

Beneath him in the soft moss, Merlin bucks like a wild thing, his fingernails digging sharply into Arthur’s shoulder. In the light of the moon, his eyes glint and his glistening mouth looks bitten and swollen, inviting Arthur back to claim his lips. Arthur can barely comprehend how they ended up here - one moment they were talking by the side of the stream a little farther up from the camp, with Merlin showing off little magic tricks by conjuring fluorescent butterflies out of thin air, the next Merlin launched himself at Arthur, knocking him back and all but attacking his mouth. 

The wiseness of restraint got lost in the touch of Merlin’s mouth, in the lick of his tongue and the fumbling of his hands on Arthur’s clothes, and half-way through fucking Merlin open on his fingers, with Merlin’s moans spurring him on, Arthur forgets that there was reason why this was a tremendously bad idea. Merlin is tight heat and hard body and there’s nothing submissive about the way he takes Arthur into himself, rolling his hips and clenching his muscles with a desperation Arthur hasn’t ever experienced with a lover. When Merlin comes, he bites down on Arthur’s shoulder to stifle his cry, holding on while Arthur finishes with a couple of frenzied thrusts. 

*-* 

Merlin’s come tastes bitter on his tongue, but still Arthur leans in when Merlin offers his sticky fingers again, because he can’t get enough of the way Merlin shudders as he watches him with half-lidded eyes. 

“I thought you were supposed to be a virgin,” Arthur groans around Merlin’s fingers, feeling like those druids surely knew how to build up a mystery. Sacred untouched. Sure. 

“Yes, as of fifteen minutes or so ago,” Merlin breathes, swiping his fingers through the mess on the stomach once more, before pushing them back between Arthur’s lips. 

“Shit,” Arthur mutters and draws back, his eyes widening as he’s realising what Merlin is saying. “Your father is going to cut my penis off.” 

Merlin rolls his eyes, like Arthur is being absolutely ridiculous. “My dragon said you were the one. I was tired of waiting.” 

“Your dragon said…” 

“He’s a terrible old blabbermouth. Talks nonsense most of the time, though. Big on destiny. He’s not very helpful, though, so I decided to take matters into my own hands,” Merlin says, sounding adorably annoyed. 

Arthur can’t help but stare at him, fighting the feeling of dread. “I just did something really bad…”

“Yeah, we should do that again. My turn now, I’m sure you won’t mind?” Merlin says, not waiting for an answer before pushing Arthur onto his back and climbing over him. 

“Fuck,” Arthur hisses when Merlin bends down to take him into his mouth without much preamble. With a groan he fists his hands into Merlin’s hair, glad that the pleasure makes it hard to think. 

*-* 

“Oh no,” Leon winces when he sees him stumble from the woods the next morning, twigs in his hair, “you realise you’re dead meat, right?” 

“The dragon approves,” Arthur mutters, trying and failing to straighten his rumpled clothes. 

Leon just gives him an unimpressed glare from under his reddish mane of hair. “I hope it was worth it.” 

“Oh, several times over,” Arthur grins, carding a hand through his hair. 

*-* 

Four nights later, someone attempts to sneak through his window and only doesn’t get pierced by Arthur’s sword, because he’s so impressed that someone scaled the castle wall, that he decides to ask questions first, stab later. 

The figure hops from the window sill with a flutter of billowing cloak, then shoves their hood back, only to reveal a familiar, tousled dark head. 

“Merlin,” Arthur mutters, letting his sword arm sink slowly. “You are most definitely mad coming here.” 

He can see the grin on Merlin’s face even in the darkness. “I could leave again…” 

“... oh no,” Arthur protests quickly, drawing him closer. “There’s something you could help me with.” 

Merlin laughs, reaches down to cup Arthur’s dick through his sleeping trousers. 

“Gods, I was talking about another peace treaty,” Arthur whimpers, pushing into Merlin’s hands. “A really great way to ally our families…” 

“Your marriage proposal is accepted. Now get out of these clothes…” 

The End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for OFF-LIMITS By LEANDRA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590248) by [blueskysunnyday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskysunnyday/pseuds/blueskysunnyday)




End file.
